Al despertar
by SirshaRomanoff
Summary: Una noche cualquiera. Una mañana especial...


Pour l'éternité...

* * *

****Al despertar...****

* * *

Estoy nerviosa, no voy a negarlo, llevo todo el día asi esperando la llegada de este momento. Jamas había estado asi de nerviosa antes, ni siquiera cuando realice mi examen final antes de graduarme de la universidad o cuando hable con mis padres acerca de mi sexualidad. Debo confesar que ese momento sentí un temor irrefrenable, el apoyo de mis padres era lo que más deseaba, que mi padre me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Jamas obtuve el abrazo por su parte y mi madre en ese entonces me dio la espalda. Hoy sé que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos se adaptaran a eso. Mi padre jamas me abrazó de nuevo como lo hacia antes de saber mi orientación sexual pero los abrazos que me regala mi madre ahora son suficientes como para no necesitar los de él.

Puedo sentir como sudan mis manos y como el nudo en mi estomago se hace más grande y pesado. Ni siquiera respirando profundamente desaparece y es algo que necesito que suceda con urgencia porque realmente debo tranquilizarme lo más pronto posible si no quiero echarlo todo a perder. Aunque lo cierto es que no entiendo el por qué de mi estado nervioso, o quizás si lo sé pero no quiero admitirlo en voz alta todavía; todo es muy reciente. Al menos mi reciente descubrimiento lo es y estoy segura que decirlo una vez más en voz alta lo haría todo más real. No es que no quiera que sea real, muero porque sea asi, pero lo cierto es que prefiero esperar a la otra mitad de este entero para expresarme en voz alta. Asegurarme de que esto es algo compartido y no soy solo yo metida en este lío.

Miro la hora en mi reloj pulsera y, por si acaso y para asegurarme, también miro el que está colgado en la sala torturándome con su _tic tac_ irrefrenable. Me gustaría poder parar el tiempo ahora, o quizás regresarlo un poco, y tratar de averiguar el momento exacto en el cual todo cambio, ese punto del cual ya no tengo retorno ni quiero tenerlo... Ya no.

Como los nervios no se van de mi cuerpo abro una botella de vino: _Chardonnay_, su favorito. Sirvo hasta la mitad de mi copa y justo cuando voy a beberlo suena el timbre de mi departamento. Siento como los nervios se acentúan mucho más en mi cuerpo y es en ese momento que me doy cuenta que los malditos no se irán en toda la noche, no mientras esté cerca de ella.

Por mucho que deslice mis manos en mi vestido éstas no deja de sudar, es por eso que desisto de tal hazaña imposible y me concentro en mirarme rápidamente en el espejo más cercano que tengo. No quiero hacerla esperar pero tampoco quiero presentarme desarreglada frente a ella, quiero causarle una buena impresión, quiero que apenas me vea sienta el deseo incontrolable de querer besarme, tal y como yo estoy segura que me sentiré apenas la vea a ella.

Humildemente estoy perfecta. Mi maquillaje ligero, sin exagerar, haciendo juego con mi melena rubia que ahora se encuentra corta y mis ojos verdes que son las estrellas de la noche en combinación con mi vestido de igual color. Espero que esto sea suficiente para llamar su atención. No debería entrar en pánico de antemano pero lo cierto es que no puedo esperar para ver su reacción y al mismo tiempo no quiero abrir la puerta porque estoy segura de que meteré la pata.

Esta vez el toque suave de unos nudillos en la puerta es lo que me da ese golpe de realidad que necesito para reaccionar. No debo ni quiero hacerla esperar asi que, con piernas temblorosas, me acerco hacia la puerta y la abro tras una cuenta regresiva mental. Una cuenta regresiva que fue algo agónica para mi y todo por culpa de mis estúpidos nervios.

**-Hola-** me saluda con timidez y esa voz de la cual estoy profundamente enamorada.

Intento devolverle el saludo pero no puedo hacerlo porque el puto nudo de mi estomago subió hasta mi garganta y se instalo allí haciendo mucho más grande el que ya estaba torturándome desde mucho antes. Como las palabras no me salen le tiendo mi mano en una clara señal de que puede pasar a mi hogar, aquel que fue testigo de nuestros primeros besos y de muchos más que vendrán.

**-¿Como me veo?-** me pregunta con sus mejillas tiñéndose de un color rosa ligero y es ahí cuando siento el primer impulso de besarla.

¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando se ve tan adorable de esa manera? La veo pasarse la lengua por los labios antes de levantar la vista y mirarme esperando una respuesta. ¿Cómo decirle que se encuentra perfecta si hasta la mismísima palabra se queda corta? Su hermoso vestido de color rosa, su maquillaje perfectamente aplicado, su melena marrón recogida... Todo, absolutamente todo está en su lugar. Se encuentra realmente hermosa y sexy, una combinación letal para mi.

Y sí, aun no hable de sus ojos pero es que para eso necesito un párrafo aparte.

Jamas había visto unos ojos marrones como los suyos, y eso que siento cierta debilidad por los ojos marrones, pero ninguno se iguala al de ella. Desde el primer momento en la mire directamente sentí que si ella no me miraba de nuevo, nada tendría sentido ya. Todo lo que hacía o decía era para que ella me mirase con esos dos luceros de color chocolate que hacen que todo mi comience a revolotear.

Sus ojos fue lo primero que me enamoro de ella, lo segundo fue su voz.

Jamas había escuchado a alguien cantar con la misma pasión y sentimiento como lo hace ella. Muchas fueron las noches en las que me pregunte cómo era posible que una voz tan potente pudiera salir de un cuerpo tan pequeño que tan solo mide un metro cincuenta y nueve. Hoy ya no me cuestiono esas cosas porque fueron reemplazadas por otras, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan hermosa y especial, además teniendo a muchos detrás de ella, me haya elegido a mi para algo tan especial y extraordinario como lo es esto sin titulo que tenemos?

Puedo sentir como su cuerpo se tensa, quizás es por mi falta de respuesta a como se encuentra esta noche, así que simplemente la tomo de la cintura con mis manos y la acerco de a poco a mi mientras que en su rostro aparece una sonrisa que logra conquistarme aun más al tiempo que me rodea el cuello con sus brazos. Me encanta que haga eso, es algo de lo cual podria acostumbrarme y no quejarme.

Me acerco lentamente y sé que es una tortura para ambas, porque yo muero por besarla y sé que ella se muere también pero aun asi no puedo evitar querer jugar un poco, no demasiado porque llevo varias horas sin besarla y quiero hacerlo ya. Así que finalmente, y tras varios engaños de mi parte, la beso.

Es en ese momento en el que siento que no necesito alas para volar porque ella con sus labios carnosos lo está logrando, me esta llevando a otra dimensión y ni siquiera sospecha de eso, ni siquiera sospecha de lo mucho que me hace sentir con un beso o de lo mucho que me muero por decirle lo que realmente siento.

**-¿Qué me has hecho?-** me pregunta separándose de mis labios con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos cerrados.** -¿Como es posible que todo en mi se desarme completamente con tan solo un beso tuyo, Quinn?**

**-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo-** susurro tomándola del cuello con mis manos para impedir que se separe de mi mientras dejo varios besos cortos en todo su rostro, sobre todo en su mejilla izquierda que es donde tiene unos hermosos lunares que me vuelven loca. **-¿Qué me has hecho tú, Rachel? ¿Eres una bruja y practicaste algún hechizo en mi o qué?**

****-Cierra la boca, tonta-** **me ordena con una sonrisa divertida mientras que se separa apenas para mirarme a los ojos.

En el momento exacto en el cual el marrón se refleja en el verde y viceversa siento que ya no quiero pasar ni un día más sin ella, que desde hace un tiempo y hasta entonces ya no puedo ni quiero vivir sin tenerla junto a mi. Quiero pasar cada segundo a su lado, mostrarme tal cual soy y si no sale corriendo al descubrir lo infantil o freak que puedo llegar a ser a veces entonces me quiere igual o más de lo que la quiero yo. Quiero despertar y descubrirla a mi lado, dormir y que esté ahí abrazada a mi cintura, en las noches de insomnio verla dormir, enumerar los gestos que hace mientras se desliza en la nube más alta de su mundo onírico. Gestos que ya conozco pero que me encantan cada vez más.

Jamas fui una persona sentimental o romántica, si bien quise a mis parejas anteriores hoy estoy segura que a ninguna quise tanto como quiero a Rachel, como despierto cada mañana con la idea de hacer algo especial para sorprenderla, para hacerla reír, de como muero por abrazarla cuando no estamos en el mismo sitio. Hoy estoy cien por ciento segura de que estoy enamorada y es especial por varias razones. Una de ellas es que... Es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien.

Da igual su genero, ninguna persona antes llego a hacerme sentir esa dependencia y al mismo tiempo esa libertad que siento cuando estoy con Rachel, como me siento especial e importante solo porque ella me regala cinco minutos de su tiempo.

Es la primera vez que mi corazón se abre sin pedirme permiso, cuando quise darme cuenta Rach ya estaba muy dentro de mi y ya no pude sacarla. Deje caer mis muros sin darme cuenta y ella entró con esa personalidad atrapante, con su manera de pensar, la forma en la que me hizo ver la vida desde su punto de vista, como curó las heridas que tenia y como me hizo sentir que podía llegar a ser importante para alguien. Poco a poco fue creando un lazo entre las dos, una unión, que hoy me hace sentir completa. Completa porque sin buscar encontré a la persona que me hace sentir asi. Ya no soy solo la mitad de algo, ahora soy un entero y todo gracias a ella.

Vuelve a besarme nuevamente y yo me derrito por dentro porque es algo que no esperaba pero me gusta que lo haga. Es algo tímida aun cuando está conmigo y ella, a diferencia de mi, aun no puede derribar sus muros, es muy reservada con esas cosas. Creo que es porque ella sí está pensando en su corazón, en no lastimarlo mientras que yo no hago lo mismo. No sé si está bien o mal no pensar en la salud de mi motor cardíaco pero sinceramente me alegro que ella si lo haga. Es por eso mismo que voy muy lento, quiero que me deje entrar en su mundo pero con sus reglas y a su tiempo. No tengo porque darme prisas, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ella y no es que sea fría o algo por el estilo, no es nada de eso. De hecho tiene algunos momentos románticos también, hasta me ha dejado notas por todos lados, notas hermosas en las cuales yo siento y veo la entrega que hay en esos escritos y que me hace creer que algo está creciendo entre las dos.

Algo realmente especial y hermoso.

Siento que las dos estamos completamente entregada a esto, si fuera una competencia estaríamos cabeza a cabeza, pero siempre pensé que yo era la más ingenua. Ella es la más sensata y cuerda con esas cosas, quien piensa por las dos. Yo en cambio perdí mi sensatez y cordura el día que nací.

Le robo un ultimo beso mientras tomo su mano y la guío hacia el comedor que es donde cenaremos esta noche. Como buena anfitriona que soy, al llegar a la mesa, le corro la silla apenas para que pueda sentarse y esperarme mientras yo voy por nuestra comida. Rachel hace algún tipo de broma donde dice que soy su _dama de brillante armadura_ que me hace reír porque su sentido del humor es otra de las cosas que me gusta de ella.

Guardo el postre que me entregó cuando apenas llego y que yo deje en la mesa de la sala. Mousse vegana de chocolate y fresas con leche de soja. Todo muy fácil de preparar y según tengo entendido que es receta familiar, es por eso que me gusta tanto esa mezcla. Rachel me hizo probarla cuando fui a visitarla la primera vez a su casa y desde entonces es mi postre favorito.

No soy vegana como ella pero la respeto con su vegetarianismo y ella me respeta con mi lado carnívoro. Es lo primero que acordamos si queríamos que esto llegara a buen puerto y ahora aquí estamos, compartiendo nuestra enésima cena porque lo cierto es que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas fueron pero esta una ocasión especial, una cena especial, y es por eso que quise que fuera todo para ella.

Su comida, su música, su mundo...

Es cuando regreso con nuestra cena, risotto con champiñones, que descubro que John Legend está sonando por lo bajo con su _All of me_, canción que me encanta y que no he dejado de escuchar desde la primera vez que lo hice. Me sorprendo porque dí por hecho que Rachel pondría a su adorada Barbra Streisand por eso mismo me encargue de conseguir varios de sus discos dejándolos a la vista para que ella los viera y asi escuchar lo que ella quisiera. Sin embargo no fue asi, ella puso la música que quiso sorprendiéndome y cuando la descubro acercarse a la mesa nuevamente veo que esboza una sonrisa de disculpas por tocar lo que no es suyo.

Pobrecita, aun desconoce que todo lo mío también es de ella porque yo soy de ella, yo le pertenezco ya.

Nos sentamos y entre charlas y charlas comenzamos a cenar. Obviamente el _Chardonnay_ nos acompaña y puedo ver la cara de placer que se refleja en Rachel cuando sus labios tocan la copa y la bebida penetra en su garganta. Me habla de sus nuevos proyectos y me siento feliz por ella porque está entusiasmada con eso. Luego es mi turno de hablar de mis planes a futuro. No tengo nada planeado aun, solamente conservar mi trabajo y se ríe cuando le respondo eso bromeando dejándome muda después cuando dice que soy talentosa y que podria dedicarme a escribir si es lo que tanto me gusta o a la fotografía si eso es lo que me apasiona. Su apoyo es todo para mi asi que simplemente me inclino un poco y le dejo un beso en su mejilla. Al separarme noto que tiene los ojos cerrados. Amo que haga eso, me hace creer que algo dentro de ella se moviliza.

La hora del postre llegó y vuelvo a sorprenderme porque cuando vuelvo al comedor con las fresas y la mousse de chocolate no me encuentro a Rachel allí, sino que esta en la sala esperándome sentada en el sofá con una sonrisa que no llego a descifrar.

**-Quería un lugar más relajado y no tan formal- **se adelanta a explicarme con algo de nerviosismo en la voz.** -Espero que no te moleste. Solo pensé que podríamos sentarnos aquí porque...- **levanta la mirada del suelo y yo me siento morir porque esos ojos marrones vuelven a hipnotizarme.** -Porque quería sentirte cerca.**

****-Creo que me leíste el pensamiento-** **susurro con algo de dificultad porque el nudo que apareció en mi garganta nuevamente me lo impide.

Es cuando la veo reírse por lo bajo mientras palmea en el sofá pidiéndome que me siente a su lado que me permito respirar tranquilamente porque me doy cuenta que hasta el momento no metí la pata como tenia miedo de hacerlo.

**-Amo esta canción-** afirma después de haberse parado del sofá y dirigido hacia mi reproductor de música que ella ya maneja a su antojo.** **-Baila conmigo, Quinn.****

¿Cómo negarme cuando me lo pide con leve puchero que va a juego con una sonrisa de niña traviesa? Dejo mi postre a medio terminar y me acerco hacia donde está esperándome. Es cuando me acerco que ella hace una leve reverencia ofreciéndome su mano y no puedo evitar reír, no sé si de los nervios o qué pero de lo que si estoy segura es que me causo gracia ese gesto. Es por eso que acepto la mano que me ofrece y me uno a su juego imitando su reverencia haciendo que se muerda el labio para no reírse.

Si me preguntan que hace un disco con las mejores canciones de Lionel Richie en mi repertorio musical contestaré mintiendo que eso no es mio, aunque muy en el fondo si lo es. Me gusta Lionel, ¿Cual es el problema? Y ahora me gusta mucho más porque Rachel está cantando _Endless Love_ en mi oído mientras sus brazos están rodeando mi cintura y los míos su cuello y parte de su espalda. Me gusta tenerla asi, es tan pequeña, tan indefensa. La siento tan mía cuando estamos asi porque es cuando siento que debo y quiero protegerla de todo y de todos.

De un momento a otro nos estamos besando nuevamente mientras que Lionel sigue cantando por lo bajo, esta vez _Stuck On You._ Poco a poco vamos llegando al sofá pero después de determinado tiempo las caricias y los besos pasan a otro nivel y nos damos cuenta de que el lugar es demasiado pequeño para acogernos a ambas.

****-¿Segura?-** **le pregunto cuando me dice que es hora de pasar a mi dormitorio.

Los nervios que hasta el momento me habían abandonado, o al menos asi lo creía yo, me vuelven a atacar y si bien no es la primera vez que lo hacemos esta vez es distinto porque no solo participara mi cuerpo, sino que también lo hará mi alma.

Sonrío mordiéndome el labio cuando se sube al sofá y salta sobre mi sentándose en mi cintura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja completamente divertida y es la única respuesta que necesito para saber que ella quiere tanto esto como yo.

La recuesto con cuidado en mi cama antes de dejar un tierno beso en su nariz, aquella tan particularmente hermosa. Tiembla ligeramente cuando me recuesto a su lado y paseo mis dedos a lo largo de su cuello haciendo que cierre los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro. Me acerco lentamente y la miro a los ojos perdiéndome en ese mar chocolate.

Quisiera parar este momento aquí, donde puedo ver su alma a través de sus ojos marrones, donde descubro que está igual o más nerviosa que yo y tengo intenciones de detenerme porque no necesariamente tiene que pasar algo entre las dos, puedo quedarme a su lado sin tener que desnudarnos porque sentirla junto a mi es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, pero ella parece leerme la mente, como siempre, y me susurra un _'Quiero hacerlo'_ acompañado de un beso dulce que logra desconectar mi mente de mi cuerpo haciendo que a partir de ahora mi corazón sea quien tome el mando de todo esto.

No importa cuantas veces bese o acaricie su piel porque en todas y en cada una de las veces siento que es mi primera vez con ella, la primera vez que voy a verla desnuda, la primera vez que tocare y llegare a lugares que nadie más conoce y no hablo solamente de lo físico. Rachel no es solo sexo para mi, ella es... Es mi amor y como tal merece sentirse amada, protegida y especial. Tal y como yo me siento cuando estoy con ella.

Verla desnuda es lo mejor que me paso en mi vida, en mi opinión no hay mejor prenda de vestir que la piel misma y la de ella tiene ese tono moreno que contrasta con mi palidez haciéndome sentir que somos complementos perfectos. Sé que es tímida en ese aspecto también, es por eso que cuando intenta cubrirse le pido que no lo haga porque simplemente es hermoso verla asi, con su figura de mujer natural, sin cirugías, sus piernas bronceadas y tonificadas que no veo la hora de sentir alrededor de mi cintura mientras nos movemos a un mismo ritmo, sus pechos pequeños pero perfectos para mi, sus manos a los costados que no saben si tocarme o no. Me muerdo el labio inconscientemente cuando repaso toda su figura de arriba a abajo recordándome una vez lo afortunada que soy por tenerla asi frente a mi. Es realmente hermosa al completo y en este momento es toda mía.

El hecho de tenerla debajo mío, entregándonos las dos al mismo tiempo, y sentir cada beso y cada caricia que me regala entre gemidos me hace sentir la mujer con más suerte en este planeta. Ahora es mía y de nadie más, porque soy yo quien la está besando y acariciando como si se le fuera la vida en eso, soy yo quien es testigo de los espasmos y temblores que está sufriendo su cuerpo debido a mis caricias y soy yo quien le está diciendo a través de eso lo especial que es para mi porque aun no me animo a decírselo en voz alta. Tengo miedo de que salga corriendo si lo sabe y aunque es casi improbable es algo que puede llegar a pasar y temo perderla.

Ella lo es todo para mi y es cuando la oigo jadear mi nombre que siento la necesidad de decirle algo que descubrí hace poco, algo que puede parecer apresurado y cuestionable pero que para mi es cierto. Quiero decirle que siento que es el amor de mi vida y no es necesario que ella corresponda a eso, sé que estoy muy lejos de serlo y que antes de mi hubo alguien que estoy segura de que lo fue pero si ella me diera tan solo una señal de que voy bien encaminada haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para hacerle sentir que vale la pena intentarlo conmigo, que vale la pena quererme y que puedo llegar a ganarme de buena ley el titulo que ella ya tiene en mi vida. Un titulo que le pertenece desde hace tiempo y que le pertenecerá hasta el final de mis días.

****-Duerme, Frodo-** **susurro en su oído cuando se acomoda a mi lado tapándonos con mis sabanas de algún personaje de ficción.

Ella simplemente deja escapar una carcajada pero lo cierto es que no sé si lo hace por el sobrenombre cariñoso con el cual la bautice cuando nos conocimos y si es por el frikismo que no puedo quitar de mi esencia, de mi forma de ser, de lo que soy, y que ahora se evidencia en mis sabanas. Creo que ambas cosas secretamente le gustan de mi.

Le acaricio su cabellera marrón mientras voy sintiendo como su cuerpo, pegado al mio, se va relajando poco a poco en clara señal de que se está quedando dormida. A los pocos minutos deja de abrazarme y se gira en el sueño dándome la espalda. Es ahí cuando me acomodo mejor en la cama para pasarme un largo rato mirándola dormir. Descubro pequeñas y leves marcas en su espalda y me siento secretamente orgullosa de mi porque eso es la marca física de la marca permanente que acabo de dejar en su alma. No es de egocéntrica o porque me creo la mejor amante de todas pero estoy segura que acabo de marcarla tal y como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Ya conozco toda su rutina a la hora de dormir es por eso que ni siquiera me sorprendo cuando vuelve a girarse en el sueño, esta vez con su rostro hacia el mio. Me permito observarla, como siempre hago cada vez que tengo posibilidad de compartir con ella el mismo tiempo y espacio. Sus labios carnosos se encuentran entreabiertos dejando escapar su respiración y su hermoso rostro no tiene expresión alguna, quizás una leve y fugaz sonrisa. Me gusta verla dormir porque es una persona completamente distinta a la que es cuando está despierta.

Me levanto lentamente de la cama para ir al baño y es ahí frente al espejo que descubro que tengo las mismas marcas que Rachel lleva en su espalda. Sonrió para mi misma mientras vuelvo a acostarme rememorando sus uñas rasguñando mi piel y le regalo un beso en su hombro saboreando la perfecta mezcla de su perfume y el mío en el cuerpo de las dos.

****-Duerme, pequeña-** **vuelvo a susurrar cuando nuevamente me abraza por la cintura pegándome más a ella.

Vuelvo a perderme en mis pensamientos cuando corroboro que está perfectamente dormida y no sé porque lo hago, quizás es porque aunque suene desquiciado tengo miedo de que lea mis pensamientos como siempre lo hace.

Me divierto pensando que es lo que estará soñando en ese momento y me pregunto si estará soñando conmigo, asi como yo sueño con ella a cada momento. Es en ese entonces que me pregunto a mi misma si ella sospechara algo de mis sentimientos, si habrá entendido lo que quise decirle con caricias. Espero que si y si no es asi creo que ya va siendo hora de que se lo diga.

_-Quizás mañana al despertar-_es lo ultimo que pienso antes de cerrar los ojos vencida por el sueño y el cansancio.

Las horas pasaron como minutos, o asi lo supongo yo, porque cuando abro los ojos nuevamente hay varias cosas que antes de dormir no estaban como están ahora. Por ejemplo, el sol no filtraba sus rayos por mi ventana y Rachel dormía a mi lado.

¡Rachel!

Por mucho que mire mi cama una y otra vez ella no aparece. No sé porque esperaba otra cosa si siempre es lo mismo: ella jamas amanece conmigo. No puedo evitar molestarme porque por primera vez quería que al despertar ella estuviera ahí, ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta que muero por decirle algo importante?

La ducha dura menos de lo esperado, no sé si es porque estoy molesta o porque tengo hambre. Es fin de semana y seguramente ya estoy sola en mi casa asi que mis únicas prendas de vestir serán mi short de algodón y una musculosa blanca que siempre uso para dormir cuando Rachel no se acuesta a mi lado.

****-Perfecto. Esto lo compensa todo-** **me quejo cuando al bajar descubro un abundante y apetitoso desayuno esperándome.

¿Rachel se piensa que con esto va a compensar el hecho de que me dejo abandonada en la cama cuando dormía y justo cuando pensaba decirle algo importante? Si, lo compensa. Sobre todo cuando siento su perfume en el aire y segundos después sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

¡Mierda! Soy tan débil cuando se trata de esta mujer de piernas largas y voz de infarto.

Me susurra un _'Buenos días'_ en mi oído de forma cantarina y yo cierro los ojos porque mi primer suspiro del día acaba de ser robado. Me guía hacia la mesa y cuando estoy sentada ahí esperándola descubro algo que me enamoró un poco más de ella. Lleva una de mis camisas puestas, esas que uso para ir a trabajar.

Me mira traviesa y me pregunta nuevamente como se ve y de la misma forma que lo hizo la noche anterior, con sus mejillas teñidas de rosado haciéndola lucir más bella de lo que es. Vuelvo a quedarme muda nuevamente y ella simplemente se acerca a mi susurrando un _'Lo sé'_ sobre mis labios antes de robarme un beso.

Es cuando la veo alejándose de mi y subiendo las escaleras que siento como algo en mi renace y me impulsa a expresarme en voz alta.

****-Rachel...-** **la llamo justo cuando esta por dar el primer paso en la escalera.

Se gira mirándome con esa sonrisa que, hoy estoy segura, fue la que me enamoro completamente. Justo cuando sus ojos marrones conectan con los míos siento una descarga en todo mi cuerpo que me anuncia la llegada del momento y es su mirada confusa, suplicante y amable la que me incita a expresarme en voz alta. Porque es cuando la miro a sus ojos y ella me sonríe de manera especial que pierdo todo temor porque a través de esa mirada acaba de decirme lo que muero por escuchar salir de su boca.

****-Te escucho, Lucy-** **me asegura sonriendo con ternura mientras yo me pongo de pie sintiendo como todo en mi revolotea por la manera dulce, amorosa y tierna con la que dijo ese nombre que solo ella tiene permitido pronunciar.

¿Nervios? Ya no están, desaparecieron mágicamente. ¿Temor? Se fue en el momento exacto en que se giro para mirarme. ¿Seguridad? La justa y necesaria para saber que estoy a punto de hacer lo correcto. ¿Valentía? Tampoco hay, soy muy miedosa. Si estoy a punto de hacer esto es porque es mi corazón el que vuelve a tomar el control de todo.

Me aclaro la garganta para decirlo claro y fuerte justo al mismo tiempo en el cual ella se queda parada justo al lado de la escalera esperando lo que sea que tengo para decir. Se muerde el labio bajando la vista para luego alzarla nuevamente y volver a mirarme. Esa es la ultima señal que necesito para expresarme en voz alta de una vez por todas.

****-Rachel...-** **vuelvo a la llamarla solo para asegurarme de que tengo toda su atención.

**-¿Si, Quinn?**

**-Te quiero...**


End file.
